Just a Little Too Demanding
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Snow couldn't remember the last time he went out of his palace. So when Light comes in, smash in and him into common sense, he wants to thank her before the world ends with dinner. And when she comes wearing that dress she wore to smash her way in, he couldn't believe the fact she knew how to walk in such high heels. But that wasn't what the dinner was really about. SnowxLightning


_"So…dinner at the Banquet of the Lord? 10 PM is alright with you?"_

For a Patron, time wasn't exactly on his side yet,

_"I just want to thank you, for saving my soul of course and knocking some sense into me…literally."_

And as the stars above him shined ever so brightly, that was where Snow sat. A wine glass in his hands he watched the 'Snow Special' swirl around endlessly, a drink named after him. He still couldn't make up if he should feel flattered or embarrassed, to drink a drink after him.

_"Could you also wear that dress of yours? The one the Savior wears to the play at the Augus's Quarter every night. The Banquet of the Lord isn't exactly your typical restaurant for casual wear…"_

In the glass a clear liquid swirled around the edge of the glass. Leaning on his chair Snow sighed, swirling the last of the drink, the wine glass was soon empty. Staring up at the stars he was nearly tempted to leave. Looking over to one the huge clocks placed all over his huge city the hands on the clock face showed it was passed 10:30.

It was never like Light to be late. For somebody that grew up living the military time was everything; even more now that she was the savior and only had a handful of days to save the whole world. Hell, there probably wasn't even a day she could just have to herself.

That wasn't how Lightning rolled. If there were things to be done, she would without a second thought.

Sitting up on his chair Snow turned to the entrance to call for another round from the waiter but noticed he was busy, talking to another fancy and rich civilian of Yusnaan. Turning around Snow hung his head and was thinking about returning back into his huge palace and wait the remaining days the world had, or maybe plan one more huge party and hope Light wouldn't crash it again.

He had asked her out for thanks for saving his soul a few days after their battle. That moment where she saved him played in his mind over and over again. She stuck by his side until he woke up again, and when he held her hand he couldn't help but smiled at her shocked expression and the relief that was all over her face.

And when he spoke those first words after being released from the chaos in his heart, "_For a second there I thought you cared."_ He was expecting a punch, a slap but nothing. She laughed and even showed a small smile; most likely she didn't noticed that she did.

What made his heart flutter was that she didn't deny that she cared. She just made a smart comment to avoid answering his question. Placing the wine glass down and ready to push himself off his chair, a soft and gentle hand was placed on his left shoulder. Looking over he saw a wonderful woman dressed in an outfit he thought he'll never see Lightning in.

"Sorry if I'm late Villiers." Light spoke ever so politely. "I had a few more souls to save before calling it a night."

The Patron was left speechless to see Lightning wore the dress he requested her to wear. Though it wasn't in the same shade as last time, it was still stunning. The dress was shaded in a rich black, her long gloves in snow white and the rose wrapped around her wrist was red. Her high heels, still shocking Snow that she knew how to walk in them were as white as snow. And in her hair, a ribbon with a red rose as the center piece.

A stunning outfit for a stunning woman,

"And I thought you weren't even going to come." Snow joked as he sat in his chair formally.

"My my, the Patron of Yusnaan and the Savior dining together, this is truly an honor to serve you both." The main waited bowed in front of the two most influence people of their time. "How may I serve you both?"

"Could we please order the Chef's Special with some Bacchus's Brew?" Snow ordered for him and Lightning. "I heard that drink is the best here and can take your pain away in a matter of drinks."

"Well I agree it is the best drink we offer but it isn't a Remedy is that is what you're saying my Lord." The waiter explained. "Now if you excuse me."

As the two of them watched the over excited and nervous man run off with their order the attention was brought back to the two of them. Silence grew over them both. Neither one had any idea where to start. The last they talked Lightning had just snapped Snow back into his senses before leaving him with the duty of bringing back Serah because once she was back, she would no longer be there to greet her back.

"So how is Savior work?" Snow poured the remaining 'Snow Special' into Light's wine glass.

"Well annoying but if everything works out like Hope says, Serah will be back and you'll all head into the new world."

Sadness crept in Snow, "So you're really sure you're not going to be there when Serah returns?"

"God never said I was included in the package." Light drank her drink in one huge gulp. "But that's alright; if I didn't ask her help and let her go on her journey she wouldn't be dead; I see it as punishment for bringing her into this mess."

"Hey, what ever happened to the woman that said never give up hope? It looks like you're the one that needs some of it." Snow spoke in a joking manner to lighten up the mood.

A soft smile crept across her lips, "Hope isn't for everyone Snow."

And before the Patron could snap some sense into Light's thick head their meals were served in front of them both with the Bacchus's Brew he ordered for the both of them. As the nervous waiter left in pure excitement of serving such high end figures of Yusnaan, they started to eat their five star meals without saying much.

The young man couldn't help but keep his eyes on the stunning and well dressed Savior. Back when they started travelling together, now over a thousand years ago, he wouldn't even think of seeing her in a dress. Heck, when she came into his dreams and asked for his help even the outfit she wore then still shocked him.

She was so stunning.

"Snow,"

"Hm?"

"Could you please stop staring at me while I'm eating? I'm feeling uncomfortable."

Slightly blushing in embarrassment, "Sure, sis." Snow held his hands in the air before putting them back to help him eat. After taking in a few bites, "So, Lightning, how many days do we have before you know – the world ends?"

Pondering for a moment, "Tomorrow is the last day of the world and then suddenly everything hits me."

"What does?" Snow was curious but was glad he was able to start up another conversation with Lightning.

"That I haven't really enjoyed myself in this world. I know I should stay focused and everything, but I'm sure it won't hurt slowing down things even for an hour of two. I mean when I woke up from my sleep the only thing on my mind was to save Serah and gather as many souls as I can. If I'm going to die with this world I might as well live my last hours with the only family I have left."

"You mean Serah right?" Snow noticed he was holding onto Lightning's hand tightly after hearing her mention that she wouldn't be with him when the new world would be created.

"Yes, but she isn't alive to help me enjoy my last days here so my next option is you."

Snow didn't understand why he felt his face suddenly heat up from her words. He quickly shrugged it off with a joke, "Sounds like you don't have a choice. What about Hope? Why doesn't he show his face around here?"

"He can't come down from the Ark or 'The Moon' as some of the people call it down here." Pausing, "And I mean it Snow, I see you as my family now. Even though we didn't start off on the right track we got there eventually…didn't we? And I made sure to myself back when I heard you were alive and surrounded in chaos, I promised that you would be the very first person I would save as Savior…"

"…but my hard head stopped all of that, didn't it?" Snow smiled.

"Damn right it did." Light poured herself more Bacchus's Brew. "Did you know I had to even say those magic words to those Chocobo's girls to grab fireworks just in order to get that Statue down?"

"What, you actually said those magic words? Wow, I don't believe you. You could never say-"

"-Meow meow choco chow?" Light raised a cocky eyebrow.

The Patron couldn't help but burse into complete laughter that the people around them could hear his sudden burst of laughter. The young man laughed so hard water was building in his eyes. Calming down he could see how red Light's cheeks had become.

"Argh, I really hate you for making me say those words."

Still laughing, "And all I need to make that better is to ask those Chocobo girls for an outfit like theirs for you and then it would be better."

Lightning clenched her fists and tired to control from getting her blade that was always with her behind her.

"Don't you dare Snow Villiers." The Savior threatened. "I'll beat you up senselessly if you even think of doing that."

"Who said I'll be doing the hard work?" Snow held his hands in the air in surrendering manner. "I can just ask one of my men to get the outfit for me from one of the girls."

Suddenly the sound of a chair being pushed against the carpet was heard, Lightning stood up. "That's it, I'm out of here. Thanks for dinner Snow."

Walking past, Lightning felt like she could of teleported instead to avoid his childish banter but her mind wasn't in the right place. But she had no time to make such a move because as soon she walked past the young blond man she felt he had grabbed onto her wrist while still in his seat.

"Don't go."

It was almost begging and desperate when he spoke those words to her. His sudden change of tone caused her to stop and face the man. Turning around Light didn't have time to ask why as Snow quickly ran into her arms, an unusual act even for her to accept. During the moments where she was begging Snow to snap out of turning into a Cie'th and in her desperate manner to bring him back, she embraced him. Even when he did return to his senses she didn't react to him holding on her hand ever so tightly.

"When I said I wanted dinner to say thank you for saving me I forgot to add something else." Pulling apart from Light, "I planned this dinner on the last days of the world so I could get everything off my chest. I wanted to go to the new world on a clean slate and not holding anything back."

"So when you asked tonight about how many days there were left…"

"I lied, I'm sorry but I knew there were only thirteen days left in the world. Look, ever since you saved me we hardly have any time for each other and really, we are the only two left here that I'm close with. I've been alone for five hundred years and then you show up and you don't even last a minute with my new self. I felt like, I'm nothing to you, you know?"

His words were hitting hard to her. Ever since she forgot how to feel – emotions she once took for granted she didn't pay much attention of her friends, especially Snow.

"I'm sorry Snow but I'm so busy saving souls that I didn't think twice to spend time with you. I only just had time to have dinner with you…now that I think about maybe I should have spent more time with you, after all I can stop time and all."

Lightning noticed that Snow was holding both of her hands and had placed them on his chest. He was really meaning this, it wasn't another of his hero speeches or words to make her feel better – they were coming from his heart.

"I promise Snow, once this is all over we'll spend days, no, even weeks together to make up all those years by yourself." Lightning held Snow's hand tightly. "Even when we made up didn't have enough time to enjoy, I'll make sure I'll save all the souls I can to make sure you'll get a happy life with…Serah…"

Snow didn't reply right away, "Do you think she would still want to be with me? I don't think I can even find it in me to look her in the eyes." Snow released his grasp on Lighting's hands and walked over to the fence of the open-roofed restaurant. His grip on the railings showed the Savior the frustration he had within himself. "I'm the damn same man who couldn't even keep a promise; I bet Noel has done a better job of keeping her safe."

Snow felt Lightning's warms hands crawl over his back as she stood by his side. He felt her warm body touch to the right side of him as Light left her hand on his shoulder, and another on the rail. Snow never felt so close to Lightning. Something in him wished they didn't need to live centuries to see their faults and make up.

"I know Serah and she isn't the type to hold grudges. If there was something that would make me happy then she'll do everything she could to make it happen. In the end all she wants to see from me is to smile." Light held onto the rails hard tightly with both of her hands. "But what will make me happy is too selfish to ask. I just want to get my sister back, which would be enough to make me remember to smile."

Curious, "There is something else that will make you happy besides from getting back Serah? Do you want to slay monsters as well in the new world? I don't think that God of yours is _that_ generous."

Snow chuckled as he waited an answer from Light or maybe a light punch into the shoulder. But when he glanced to his right he noticed the Savior was quiet and was staring down at the passing people down below, either making way home or to the party down at Augur's Quarters.

"Light?"

His words suddenly brought her back from her daze and she looked back at him. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing, it can't happen anyway."

"Well then let it all out sis. There will be a new world in a few days and its best to start off with a clean slate then hold it all back. How can you start off fresh if you're holding something so deep when there is a new world right in front of you?" Snow placed his hands behind his long blond locks of hair. "I'm sure Serah wants to see again you smile and not with a frown."

Lightning returned back into her deeps thoughts and Snow noticed this. He sighed, "Light." He spoke her name once again. "If in this new world your God is making comes true and Serah comes back and we make it all in one piece…would you be alright if Serah and I…don't work out?"

Lightning snapped and held onto Snow's jacket tightly, "Are you saying your thinking twice of marrying Serah? After all the things we've been through _now _you're feeling the wedding gitters?"

"Hold on Light, hold on." Snow pulled the woman's grasp off him. "I'm just saying I mean I'm been thinking about her and me together and there hasn't been a day that I haven't. But it's been nearly a thousand years that I haven't seen her and when we did meet once back on her journey…the spark we once had was gone. She didn't give me a hug or even a little kiss. It was as if we were just friends." Snow paused for a moment to gather his words.

"I didn't want to accept it at first that maybe our love has faded away during the years but I can't hide away from the truth. I tried to tell myself that there is something there but it's gone and I really hate it because you would think after all the troubles we been through our love would be stronger than ever but-"

"I understand."

Snow blinked in confusion. He could even feel his jaw open ever so wide in shock due to Lightning's response.

"Wait, you're not going to punch me or yell at me? Not even to push be over the fence here?"

He saw Lighting cross her arms, "If you really want I could do all those things for you right now." She teased.

Scratching his head, "Wow…I expected to at least leave this world with a bruise or two after telling you that."

"I'm just glad you're telling me this and not later. Of course it will be hard for Serah to accept this but you're a good man Snow. You only want the best for her even your feelings for her are not as strong as it used to be yet, you are still thinking about her feelings. Whoever you'll end up with will be a lucky guy."

"Woah Light, a _guy?" _

With a teasing smile Lightning patted the man's shoulders. "Well back in Valhalla I could see you and Noel had a thing and…"

"Lightning please! I swear to God I'm a straight man!" Snow had never felt so embarrassed. His flustered cheeks soon faded away when he saw Lightning smiled and laughing a little.

"That's payback for making me say those magic words from before."

Snow gave off a disheartened look, "I thought I got away with that…"

His mood changed when Lightning reached over for his hand and was tugging it slightly, he turned to face her. "Well aren't you going back to the table? We still haven't finished the Bacchus Brew over there." With her other spare hand the Savior pointed at their table.

"Yeah, _we'll_ come back to that."

Lightning cocked up an eyebrow in confusion, "…we?"

With a small smile of his own, the Patron pulled the Savior back to his side while holding onto her hand tightly. The same hand that was trying to drag him back to the table just then. Looking at her, "The fireworks are about to start."

Pointing up to the sky that was coated in a wonderful array of stars it was soon painted with different colours that showed it after the fireworks would explode. The colour would stay in the stay for a few seconds before fading away within the night before another bunch of fireworks exploded in an array of bright colours.

The shape and the way the colours would spread into the sky were beautiful and were well planned. Snow watched a few before lying eyes on Lightning who was admiring each and every one that came into contact with the sky.

"…their wishing fireworks you know…like the ones back home before we caught up into this mess." Snow returned his attention to the fireworks. He released his grip on Light's hand.

"You really planned all of this didn't you?" Light still had her attention on the fireworks exploding above her.

"It's not every day that you rule over a stunning city like this."

As he kept on watching he could feel the back of his hand coming into contact with the woman to his right. A temptation came over to grab it and hold it as they watched the wonderful sight unfold in front of them. Finding the courage in him he locked his hands with Lightning and knew he was going to get it from her from any moment now. He closed his eyes for a moment before noticing nothing was happening.

In fact Lightning had returned the favor and locked her hands, although it was very light. It was something he expected for a woman that had never fallen in love before. Though fighting was in her blood and knew everything there was to it, falling in love was new territory and she knew she couldn't go through with it alone.

"…so is this the happiness you think is too selfish to ask?"

"I guess…it can't be helped." Lightning turned to face Snow. "You have no idea how much I want to feel guilty about this; wanting something I know belongs to somebody else but I seem to have to habit to fight for things or people that makes me happy. It's a feeling I'm desperate to feel again. At least when the world is saved I can look back now and…"

"You're not dying Light." Snow held onto Light's hand tighter. "If you really want to fight for this happiness, you'll find a way to make sure you'll end up in that damn world you're working so hard to get. If there is one person that belongs in that new world it's _you." _

"I guess that makes sense." Light pondered for a moment before being interrupted with another firework being released into the night sky. "Yes, your right. I never liked the idea of dying but ever since I got this job I thought dying would repay all the sins I've done to Serah and to the others. But now thinking about it, I don't want my friends to greet the new world without me." She turned towards Snow. "That already happened once before right?"

Turning to face her and now holding both of her hands. "Now that's more like it." He grinned. "Don't stop until that God of yours gives you that one way ticket to train new world. You got it?"

A soft smile crept across her lips, joined with a little laughter. "Yeah, I'll make sure he will."

Looking at the last of the firing fireworks Snow noticed Lightning's grip on his hand tightened a little. As if the more they held and spoke the more confident she felt with him.

"And when you do make it back, we'll go and see these fireworks together."

"Will they be wishing fireworks like now?"

Laughing he could see Lightning was smiling a little longer than usual that Snow couldn't help but feel a sudden gush of happiness flow through him. He knew Light was feeling it too, even though she would keep reminding him she couldn't. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be holding onto his hand so tightly with such comfort and joy.

"Now you're just being a little too demanding Light."

* * *

**A/N: **_Eeek this ship is so cute! I don't think I ship them this much when the first game was out. I think I ship them harder and harder as each game comes out. _

_I think that moment where Light is so emotional to save Snow and bring him back shows me that nothing in this ship is impossible. I mean there was a line that Snow said if Serah wouldn't want him back he would understand. It's like he accepts if Serah doesn't want him anymore and he can live with that._

_And those words Lightning say like "I need you alive" and "I need you." just made me scream. _

_This ship is getting stronger and stronger I swear...which makes me wonder how they'll be handled if they ever make a cameo in KH3? It better be just as shippy._

**~midnight**


End file.
